


Seven Days of Sukka - Sukka Smut Week

by Alfonso



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfonso/pseuds/Alfonso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-off short stories of varying length written for Sukka Smut Week on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cornball Gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka likes to make things romantic, in his own way. Written for Sukka Smut Week Day 1 (Romantic).

It was cornball idea then and it was a cornball idea now but Suki had not anticipated how much she would grow to love it, to anticipate it when summer rolled around the bushes bloomed again.

Her breath quickened as she felt the silk touch under her chin and the nape of her neck, tickling lightly at shoulder and collarbone. Sokka had become quite expert with it, watching her bite her own lip as he caressed her pale skin. He loved to watch each part of lean form twitch, breasts quivering as he passed again and again over her stiffening nipples and down her soft naval. He would make circles around her belly button which never failed to make her giggle or have her turn over and draw it down her spine and slowly over her firm buttock following, the trail with kisses as he went.

She might giggle, or moan pleasurably, or whisper love, or keep to silence but stroked his hair as he made his way over her. It was all the same. He could see the goosebumps on her skin, the vibration of her muscles beneath his touch, the tone in her face but above all else he just knew. He had learnt her like a fighter that learns his art – through endless intense practice. He moved down to her thighs and caressed them with it, running his fingers teasingly over her mound as she shivered again with frustrated delight.

The excitement knotted in her stomach and then in her throat as at long last he put his mouth to her, tongue gently parting her glistening folds and running up and over. All the while he never stopped stroking and tickling with it, the edge of it’s softness electrifying her inner thigh as she gasped and squirmed and swore at the ceiling with closed eyes as his tongue ran again and again over her most sensitive point. Suki radiated with heat, every scrap of energy she had being gradually collected and excited as Sokka licked and gripped and tickled. Time to time he would pull away as she approached the climax, letting her fall back a little before starting again, the wave building to a tsunami until she was clawing at the bed trying to relieve the electricity. She cried out her lover’s name and clamped her thighs around her his head desperate for him to finally deliver her into ecstasy, which he did, his furious tounge darting onto her pulsing clit sending a shockwaves up her spine to the top of her head. She screamed her love for him and swore in the throes, breathless, her vision swimming, until finally she was all spent and relaxed back onto the bed.

Sokka chuckled to her contented sighs and scooped her into his arms, unconcerned about his own arousal between them. He retrieved what he had been using to tease her – a golden rose, it’s thorns stripped carefully away leaving only the vibrant silk petals to touch. A bead of her sweat was caught upon it. He placed it gently in her hands and kissed her deep.

It was a cornball gesture then and it was a cornball gesture now but she couldn’t imagine her days without it.


	2. The Juicier Berries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some misadventure Sokka & Suki take a bath but end up getting even dirtier. Written for Sukka Smut Week Day 2 (Bathing)

“Explain to me how these happened again?” Suki dabbed as carefully as she could around the bruises on Sokka’s naked back, rolling her eyes each time he flinched.

“I told you, I thought the juicier berries would be further in! How was I supposed to know there was an old quarry on the other side? Ah!” He grimaced as the flannel passed over an especially painful impact. “Is this a bath or a punishment?”

 

Suki laughed and reached down his front, caressing him gently with herself as her hands crept down until she reached his groin, fingers pushing teasingly through his pubic hair. Sokka couldn’t help flinching with each touch but didn’t resist the soft pressure of her breasts at his back, the sharp nibble at his ear or the fingers stroking at the base of his stiffening shaft. “Poor baby” she whispered, voice dripping with deliberate condescension. “Let me take your mind off it.”

She stepped over the bench, got to her knees on the hard stone floor of the bath house and immediately began to lick his throbbing cock. Lifting it up she started right at the base, drawing her tongue slowly from balls to tip. Already Sokka was tensing and gripping the side of the bench. She knew exactly what excited him and was determined to get exactly what she wanted as compensation for all his complaining. She licked the full length of him again and peeled back his foreskin teasingly, sniffing and kissing, eager to explore every minute detail. Sokka was panting, mind going blank as he felt his dick strain with blood and excitement. A little precum dribbled from the head and Suki pounced on it. It’s faint familiar flavour was a rag to the bull and she finally took everything in her mouth, head bobbing rhythmically as Sokka began to moan.

“Come on, give it to me” she growled, rubbing her clit furiously as she paused to catch breath. “I know want you want to do to me. I want it.” Sokka took his cue and got to his feet, pulling at her hair as Suki gripped his strong buttocks and went back to it. Very soon he got her rhythm and began to push himself into her mouth, thrusting deeper and deeper until his balls were slapping against her chin. She accepted it gratefully, leaning back on one hand while masturbating with the other. Her pussy ached to be filled, yearning for the hard shaft she had in her mouth but that wasn’t what she wanted.

As Sokka thrust faster and more desperately, balls pummelling her mouth she knew he was close, his rhythm becoming more erratic. “I’m… I’m… ah!” he choked and Suki felt his shaft pulse between her lips. She pulled off as quickly as she could to claim her prize, leaning right back on her hands to expose her whole body to him as he ejaculated hard. It struck her with surprising force, shooting first against her grinning face and lips, across her tits in a glorious spread and then whatever was left onto her naval so that it dribbled down her thighs and into her groin and pubic hair.

Suki sighed contentedly and stretched out on the floor, masturbating casually while she tasted her lover’s spunk on her fingers. She was surprised when she suddenly felt Sokka’s tongue on her body, licking his own seed off her like a hungry dog. “Hey!” he protested. “I earned that.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Sokka came up to kiss her with a small mouthful of warm spunk ready for her. They rolled it around each other’s tongue, revelling in the perverse sensation. “I thought the point of coming here was to clean up.”


	3. Entertaining Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Sokka enjoy a beautiful night with a certain awkward firebender.

Suki was both surprised and delighted when she re-entered the room, naked save for her tattoos. Mai had mentioned (perhaps boasted) of the Firelord’s various tastes in the bedroom. Until tonight though Suki was never sure if she actually believed any of it or just wanted to.

Their kisses were sloppy and their hands ran over each other’s bodies with genuine wanting, erect cocks bobbing and rubbing teasingly against each other. Zuko grabbed Sokka’s buttocks to pull him in. Sokka responded by taking Zuko’s erection firmly in hand, pumping him steadily as he pulled his hair back to kiss his neck. Zuko came quickly, gasping as he shot his load freely over the floor.

Sokka grinned in triumph but Zuko barely gave either of them a moment before sliding down to his cock, tonguing the head and sucking hard on it to climax him as quickly as possible. Sokka tried to resist but still came almost immediately. Suki squirmed with jealousy as she watched their long time friend hungrily swallow her husband’s seed.

“Well boys” she cooed to them after their breathing eased. “I hope you’ve got plenty left for me.” She took both of them by the hand and led them to the bedroom.

The air was thick with rich incense. Suki sat on the bed as the two men took handfuls of oil and began to massage the full length of her body with it, strong fingers running over and through every inch of her. Suki felt like she was in heaven, closing her eyes as she let their hands explore her. She was turned onto her side and felt Sokka’s thick digits begin to circle over her clit, a pair dipping swiftly into her pussy. Zuko meanwhile had worked from her shoulders to her butt, warm fingers massaging and then slowly penetrating her. She gasped and squirmed, unused to receiving so much stimulation at once. Zuko was gentle and though it still hurt a little it only added to the pleasure as both her holes were stretch and toyed.

Just as she was approaching her first climax of the night they stopped. She sat up, unsure of what was happening. Sokka was sat beside her with cock erect and ready while Zuko coated it up and down in a thick layer of oil before lubricating himself. Suki’s eyes widened, her heart suddenly racing. “All in your own time” Zuko told her. She nodded and positioned herself over Sokka’s tip before slowly, very slowly, allowing herself to drop onto it. She bit her lip as she felt her ass stretch around him, pain and pleasure swirling into a single overpowering emotion. Finally she was settled in his lap. Sokka held her close, telling her how beautiful she was as he began to gently thrust up into her.

She relaxed and very soon was urging him on, just a little bit faster, just a little bit harder. A heavy kiss from Zuko asked her a question she responded to immediately, spreading for him and he slipped easily into her. She yelped, her holes wrestling with the hard dicks buried in them. Both started to fuck her harshly and Suki felt like she might burst into flames, lost for words as her every erotic sense was assaulted. The two powerful warrior kissed her roughly and panted in her ear, their sweat mixing on each other’s skin. Their fucking intensified as she shrieked and her toes curled, their grunting becoming aggressive in their drive towards orgasm.

Finally she shuddered and tensed for the final time and all three suddenly released, Suki’s ass and pussy filling with cum right as her own orgasm crashed and broke. She pulled herself shakily off Sokka’s lap and all three collapsed together on the bed, kissing and stroking each other as they soaked in the afterglow.

After everyone had had something to drink, towled off and found their clothes, the three friend bid their goodbyes at the door. Zuko thanked them with an awkward bow. “It’s been a very entertaining evening.”

“Oh, yes.” Suki grinned back, cuddling Sokka. “Very entertaining. Say hi to Mai for us would you?”

Zuko nodded and smiled shyly. “I will. Mai says you should stop by dome time. Soon. Especially if you’re ever interested in some, uh…” He paused, trying to think of the appropriate word. “… entertainment.” With that he pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and left, back towards the lights of the palace.

“Aren’t we both lucky, having such entertaining friends?” Suki whispered in her husband’s ear.

Sokka blushed.


	4. Animal Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long dull day Suki & Sokka can't wait to spice things up in the bedroom.

What they both loved about their rough sex was the genuine spontaneity. The endless talks and awkward experimentation earlier in their relationship had eventually paid off in spades. They didn’t even have to share a conscious gesture any more. A chance look shared during a dull diplomatic dinner was enough. While the councillors took turns to speak grandly on society and philosophy they were already planning the rest of their own evening: Who would take charge? Would they use any equipment? How rough would the foreplay be? How forcefully would one use the other?

When Suki finally returned to their quarters Sokka pounced, the weight of a heavy leather collar being drawn and tightened just enough to chafe but not strangle her.

“I saw this today, thought it would look good on you.” He attached the leash, a shining chain with the leather strap in his fist. He reached underneath her skirt and into her panties, playing with her buttocks as he pulled her in close. “I told the man in the shop I had a wild bitch that needed discipline.” He pushed down onto all fours and began to pull her dress off.

She snarled animalistically and struggled disobediently against him. In response Sokka pulled the leash in tight and slapped her fiercely, locking her eyes with his. “Be my good little bitch now.” He worked the rest of her clothes off leaving only her underpants. “If the bitch does what she’s told she’ll get a treat.”

He held a hand near her face and she licked it tenderly. He gave a little slack on the leash and placed his finger tips on her lips. She growled and snapped at them, barely catching one with her teeth. He slapped her again, harder, and stepped around behind her. He held tight by the leash with a fistful of hair in his hand for good measure. He ripped her panties off with a single pull, the delicate fabric reduced to scraps and tossed aside. Suki wriggled and struggled gamely but even a beast far bigger than her would not have broken that collar.

She yelped in surprise as Sokka brought a hand down swiftly on her bare bottom, then again and again, first on one side and then the other, increasingly swift and forceful each time. Suki grunted and gritted her teeth but said nothing, the heat radiating from reddening buttocks like a furnace. Behind her she heard the rustle of clothing as Sokka unbuttoned his pants and finally let his stiff cock stand freely. Suki couldn’t help moaning a little as he ran it over her raw backside and rubbed the shaft against her swollen pussy lips.

Without warning he positioned it and slammed it all the way in one hard thrust. Suki shuddered and threw her head back, swearing ecstatically to the heavens. Sokka spanked her hard again and every inch of her quivered. “No talking” he growled. “Bitches bark but they don’t talk.”

Suki barked eagerly.

“Good girl.” Sokka patted her flank and began to thrust.

He took no time to speed up, his strokes mercilessly hard and fast as their flesh slapped together lustfully. Suki let her mouth hang open, gasping as her pussy fought to clench itself around him on each assault. She hung her head and thrilled to the sight between her thighs, Sokka’s balls swinging violently as her own erotic juices dribbled over them.  
Sokka dropped the leash and grabbed her hindquarters firmly with both hands, lifting them up enough so he could fuck her as hard as he possibly could. Suki’s face was pushed into the floor as she straightened her legs, submitting to his domination tongue lolling out as she screamed pleasure into the boards.

Sokka thrust one last time and stayed, shaking all over as he came like a firework. They hadn’t found time to fuck in a full week and he just kept shooting and shooting, holding her ass high until he had finished his orgasm. He let her back down gently and sat on the couch having completely expended himself, watching Suki roll about and pant like an animal until she had recovered her own senses.

Finally she got up and joined him, removing the collar around her own neck. Cheekily she ran a hand over his genitals, sniffing and licking the drying fluids she found there. He offered it to him and he did the same. They kissed and relaxed in each other’s arms for a moment.

“Damn. That was a good one.”

“Mmm” Sokka replied sleepily.

“You don’t have anything to attend to tomorrow, do you?”

Sokka perked back up. “No. Nothing.”

“Good!” She whipped the collar around his neck and tightened it enough to chafe without strangling him. “Down boy.”


	5. Insufficent Organisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka & Suki are in dire need of a little privacy but there's somebody out to spoil their fun.

“Suki? Sukiiiii?” Sokka whispered as he crept barefoot through the house, tiptoeing as softly as he could past the second bedroom. “Suki? Where have you got to?”

The closet door swung open and he was yanked inside, a hand firmly muffling his surprise. The space was cramped and barely lit save for one tiny candle placed on the shelf. Nick-nacks and misplaced tools helped fill what little space was left as Sokka shifted awkwardly.

“Shhh.” Slowly Suki removed her hand from his mouth and began carefully kissing him, feeling through the fabric of his pyjama pants.

“Let’s do this already.”

“You know maybe… ah,” he gasped as she began to massage him.

“Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all. Whatever if, if, iiiiiii-” She began stroke his member softly. “-iiiiif somebody hears us?”

“Well, be quiet then.” She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her own boob urging him to grab it. “And lets get it over with, I want to get some sleep too.” She kissed him lightly and began pulling up her nightgown to give him easier access.

“Maybe we should wait until lateeeeeeeerrrr??” She had squeezed his cock hard, trapping the blood and rubbing her thumb over it’s sensitive tip.

“Sweetie” she growled, “I love you but if I don’t get fucked soon I’m going to rip someone’s skin off.”

Sokka considered thus for a second and began to stimulate her as quickly as he could. He played with her breasts and slipped a hand under her gown, rubbing her intimately. They didn’t have to pull each other close, there was barely room for both of them to stand. A passionate kiss helped things along, their tongue rolling around on another as she enjoyed a firm grab of his firm ass.

Unwilling to wait any more Suki turned carefully about, almost knocking something off the shelf, and lifted her nightgown to present her self. She found an empty shelf edge to lean on as he gripped her hips and penetrated her. Thanks to the narrow space it was an especially intimate coupling, free of talking with only his breath right at her ear. He didn’t so much thrust as grind against her as quickly as he could without bringing the closet contents down on top of them. In spite of their lack of movement both were starting to enjoy it, all limbs as the heat built slowly between them without recourse to rush to hammer home. Suki rolled her hips enough to use his full length and both were soon creeping towards mutual orgasm.

“Hello? Hello? Where is everyone?”

Both froze and listened intently, wondering where the would be intruder might happen next. The sound of feet travelled here and there, going from room to room. Suki swore as the footsteps lumbered unsteadily towards them and both hurried to make themselves decent without encouraging them nearer. Sokka yanked his pants back and smacked his elbow on the shelf, barely holding back a loud swear as the closet door rattled and swung open.

“What are you guys doing?” Their daughter gazed up with her sapphire eyes shining in the near-dark.

Sokka jumped behind Suki, his deflating boner pressing into the small of her back. Suki was panicked for a response. “We were, um… sorting the closet!”

The little one sniffed, considering this response. “At night?”

“Well yeah!” Sokka picked something up and pretended to re-organise it. “It’s dark in here anyway, so why waste daylight hours?” He plonked it on a high shelf only for it to immediately drop painfully onto his head.

Another long thoughtful sniff. “Yeah,” she nodded eventually. “I guess that makes sense.”

Suki and Sokka shared a relieved mirthful smile and she scooped their beloved daughter, yawning fitfully. “Come on, back to bed with you. We’ll have to finish organising tomorrow won’t we honey?”

Sokka nodded, rubbing his head. “Maybe we should send her to Aunt Katara’s tomorrow?”

“What a wonderful idea!” She kissed their daughter’s head, tucking her back in. “We can spend all day. Organising.”

“Auntie Toph’s right, you guys are weird” their daughter murmured, turning over to sleep. “You sure seem to like to organising a lot!”


	6. The Sweetness of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out exploring the middle of nowhere, Suki decides they both need to get off their feet. Written for Sukka Smut Week Day 6 (Outdoors).

It was late in the day but the heat wasn’t letting up. The clouds drifted in unceasing cover, the animals in the forest laying still and docile in the grass. Sokka and Suki finally set their packs down by wide lake, dark and still.

“Sweetie, are you sure you know where we’re going?”

“We’re somewhere!” Sokka insisted, turning the map over again. “I swear there should be a village with an inn right here.”

Suki threw her pack down and put a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “Come on explorer, it’s been a long hike.” She tugged his hand and turned towards the lake, stripping away her sweaty clothes with each step towards the water. “I think we could both use a cool down.”

She had to pull him into the water, frustrated and reluctant, but he soon started to go with the flow. Soon they were both naked, striking across the still water to an island sitting right in the middle. It was perfect, trees surrounding a soft glade. Suki led Sokka into the middle and threw herself down, smiling as she presented herself to him. There was something mystic about this spot, the heat, space, isolation and the sweet smell of the trees and grasses encouraging both of them to let go of themselves.

She had hoped he would penetrate her immediately, eager to feel his hardness inside her after a long day, but he had wasn’t going to let her have it easy. He dropped down and began kissing around her vulva, thumb teasing gently over her lips until he finally pushed a pair of fingers in. Suki rolled her hips slightly, begging him silently for more. He took the hint and pumped her as his kisses reached her clit, tongue dabbing on it while he cured his fingers inside of her in search of her most sensitive spot. Suki squirmed and moaned. It felt good but this time it wasn’t enough. She didn’t know what was coming over her but she couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this horny.

He sucked lightly on her clit and finally pushed her over the edge. Shutting her powerful thighs firmly over his head she turned both of them over so she was sitting on his face, grinding down onto his mouth. Sokka was shocked but adapted quickly, kissing deeply into her, the smell of her sex and her sweat intoxicating him. Above them the clouds had grown dark and a clap of thunder split the air as Suki grabbed his hair and bucked feverishly against his mouth. As the rain started to fall her whole body shook, her cry drowned out by thunder as Sokka lapped at her juices. She turned over onto the grass next to him, kissing him and tasting herself on his lips.

“Hot damn Suki” Sokka chuckled breathlessly. “You got a lot of energy today.”  
She reached down and squeezed seductively at his thick shaft. He was as hard as rock and she wanted it terribly. “I like it out here. We’re just so totally free. We don’t even have to be ourselves.” She got up and walked in front of him, the rain coursing down her back and over her firm butt. She wiggled cheekily to him.

Sokka nodded and walked up behind her, gripping her tight, his whole body rubbing against hers. “Lets make the most of it while we can then.” He pushed her down onto her hands and knees and drove hard into her dripping cunt.

It was exactly what Suki was longing for. For a few minutes he dominated her utterly, pulling her hair, fingers digging into her shoulder as he slammed his hips good and hard against hers. For a movement the rain came down ever harder and Suki cried freely, shouting Sokka’s name over and over as if in praise. Her arms gave way and let herself fall, face down in the wet grass while her hips shook. He responded, grabbing roughly and sitting back so she could ride him, still thrusting hard into her while she rolled against him. Now with each stroke she could adjust the angle until he was hitting right on the sweetest spot and her back arched. She came suddenly and unexpectedly, a gushing stream pouring out of her. At the same time Sokka finally grunted his last and slipped out, his cum mixing with hers over their thighs and running off into the grass.

Both crawled a few feet away under one of the trees, even as the rain ran out and the clouds parted. They bathed together in the last rays of orange sunlight, revelling in the outdoors as the birds in the trees starting braking into song. The air whistled over the water and through the trees and it had never smelled so sweet.


	7. Well Earned Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the biggest festival in Republic City's history to date and everyone's out to have fun - so where is it's most senior councilmen and it's second most senior police officer? Written for Sukka Smut Week Day 7 (Silly).

It was a clear night in a city just learning to walk, it’s youth and energy pouring onto the streets for the first great event in it’s life. The cops wore garlands amongst a population of spirits disguised in masks and cloaks. The roads swelled with manifestations of strange and dark creatures, dragons and face stealers dancing and snapping at the heads of shrieking giggling children. All over the skyline fireworks burst spontaneously, streamers and lanterns strewn all over great unfinished buildings.

Suki leaned on the ally corner and watched it all go by, observing the security she helped train slipping easily through the crowds on the lookout for any disturbance. Somewhere back at HQ Chief Toph was screaming blue murder and stamping her authority on anyone nearby. From the procession a spectre loomed – Wan Shi Tong, the towering owl-like creature and guardian of the long lost Spirit Library.

“Why hello Officer Suki” the spirit crooned, flowing around her with it’s lithe body. “I know ten-thousand things and I know you should be out celebrating tonight, not standing around in uniform!”

Suki had to bite on her tounge to not burst out laughing. “What can I say,” she shrugged. “I thought I should anyway.”

The spirit wrapped itself around her, soft wings tickling her right where a reaction was guaranteed. “You’ve been working hard, I know because I am the most knowledgeable spirit in all creation.” Suki laughed as quietly as she could but it felt like her sides would split. “Isn’t it about time for some fun?”

Suki thought for a second and reached for her equipment belt. “Oh, all right then great spirit.” She grabbed one of it’s “wings” and a cuff appeared on it’s wrist, the other firmly attached to hers by a tight chain. “You’re right. You would know wouldn’t you.” Wan Shi Tong barely had time to realise what was happening when she dragged him roughly away down the ally.

A few street corners away they entered one of the many construction sites, a mostly complete but totally unfurnished building without doors or windows installed. Suki pulled the baffled spirit through the site and up multiple flights off stair until they reached the very top of the structure. The rood was flat and open, the parade streaming by a block away, a crowd of lanterns floating in the sky a full mile away across the city. Republic City was blazing and alive, drums like beating hearts sounding from every direction.

“I hate to ruin the moment” said the spirit, breathlessly. “Can I take the costume off now? It’s super hot in here.”

Suki helped removed first the head and then unbutton the body finally revealing Sokka, sweating profusily and gasping for air. “You really should have picked a lighter costume.”

“I know but I bet Aang a bottle of Cactus Juice I’d do it. So, want to get back to the party?” He tried to walk away but she pulled him roughly back with the cuffs.

“Nah.” She ran her fingers through the thick coat of feathers covering the costume. “You said I should be having fun, I think we should make our own party up here.” They kissed bound together. Suki slipped her belt off and embraced him, surprisingly aroused by the sillyness and ticklish texture of Sokka’s costume. Sokka could already feel his erection raging in the cramped space of the costume’s tights as Suki slipped them down and let it free. She licked up and down and sucked it a few times to make sure it was ready, enjoying the faint taste of pre-cum dribbling from the tip before carefully pulling him down on top of her.

Suki slipped her own pants off just enough for him to access her, neither stopping as they kissed each other greedily. It was awkward for him to penetrate her but it worked and he was soon pumping her steadily. Suki wondered if anyone could see them and what a ridiculous sight it must be, a senior officer of the law wantonly encouraging a lump of feathers to fornicate with her on an empty roof. She laughed again and tried to position herself better. The angle he was coming at her rubbed in all sorts of interesting ways that she would try to remember later, her wet cunt jostling around his cock. The feathers stimulated her delightfully and the cuffs forced a wonderful intimacy but her climax was building slowly. It was almost working, but she needed something else…

An idea occurred. She pushed Sokka off her and turned herself over. “Come on you damn chicken.” She patted her own asshole. “You say you know a lot, can you figure out what to do with this. ”

Sokka leaned over her, feather tickling at her buttocks again. If she was more naked she would have collapsed in fits of laughter before anything could be done. “The name’s Wan Shi Tong. I know what you humans want” he growled in a low goofy voice. Suki would never admit how much it turned her on.

He pushed inside of her slow, enjoying the pressure enveloping his dick inch by inch until he was a deep as he could get. As ridiculous as his costume was it at least allowed him to move flexibly, allowing him to squat and thrust while Suki was tied up by her pants and knickers pulled halfway down. He pulled out slowly and penetrated her again just to experience her exquisite tightness. This time she moaned in wanting and pushed back, wiggling a little as she enjoyed the sensation of him filling her. To think just last week they had both officiated at a conference of dignitaries.

They hadn’t had much time for intimacy of late but Suki had never forgotten what a glorious lover he could be and had often sat in on important meetings fantasising about moments such as this. He fucked her simply and fully, his girth reaming her asshole perfectly, dominating her with his natural strength. He grunted like animal, his loose balls slapping against her pussy with each stroke. It was raw unromantic sex to lose themselves in, the excited lust that had never lost for each other. Suki was already out of her mind, begging him to come at her harder and faster as her hips thrust back to meet him. She fumbled for her swollen clit, her hand practically vibrating for relief. There was a blaze of light as fireworks exploded almost right of their head as Sokka let loose, his hot seed pouring inside her. Suki felt him come with his final discordant thrusts before finally giving way herself, her juices running down her quivering fingers while her mouth hung open and her eyes rolled.

Sokka pulled out and collapsed on his back watching her pant and finger herself absently in the aftershock of her orgasm. His cum was dribbling out her ass, spotting on the floor between her legs. Even though he was totally spent the sight made his penis twitch a little in interest. Finally Suki recovered herself and sat up, pulling her pants back on. Save from some frayed hair and dust on her uniform you might never suspect at what they had just done together. 

“Not bad for a big chicken,” she joked as she finally freed them from the cuffs and replaced her belt.

“And you’re not what a citizen might expect of a senior officer in uniform” Sokka shot back. He glanced over the edge of the building. The fireworks seemed to have dried up but all along the thoroughfare a multitude of bands could be heard striking up, the people below pulsing with the rhythms like blood on a heart beat. “Sounds like the main parade’s about to start. If we hurry we can slip home without being noticed.”

He turned and almost fell off the building as Suki took the owl head and pulled firmly over his. “Actually, I’ve got a much better idea.”

“Fun?”

“Fun.”

**  
From the official podium Aang and Katara continued to wave, ducking the flowers and fancies regularly being flung their way by the adoring citizens of Republic City.

“It’s like a dream isn’t it? Except it’s real.” Katara picked up a sizeable bouquet and blew a gracious kiss back to it’s launcher. “We’ve really done it, haven’t we? Everything we’ve worked so hard for.”

“Everything they’ve worked so hard for.” He stuck his fingers in his ears as a float of shrieking schoolgirls almost drowned out the rest of the city when he winked at them. “Seems like everyone’s earned a party.” He scanned down the full length of the parade stretching for a full mile down the road. He spotted something and grabbed an spyglass, certain his eyes must be deceiving him. “Hey Katara, what did Sokka say his costume was?”

“Wan Shi Tong, of all things. Why, have you spotted him?”

“Yeah. Suki too. Its… sort of difficult to miss them.” He handed her the spyglass with a wry smile. She scanned the throng with it, moving further and further up the road.

“Where sweetie, I don’t see… oh. Oh Sokka no.” She slapped a hand to her forehead and laughed. “I mean I expected this from Sokka but Suki too?”

It was right in the centre of the parade. The tallest most audacious float, bright lit and thronged by half naked men and women beating furiously on drums and thrashing around rhythmically. There they were, front and centre, each with a bottle of some strong drink in hand, writhing and kissing each other other shamelessly. The crowd cheered and hooted at such an exhibitionist display. His costume appeared to be moulting and her uniform looked like it had seen a battle. An enormous jug of something most likely alcoholic appeared and was tipped over them. They laughed and threw their arms in the air. Spotting Aang and Katara they waved and shouted something incoherent as they passed. Katara waved back in total bemusment, her brother the Councilman and her friend the Senior Police Officer gyrating and grind drunkenly with their fellow revellers in full public view.

Aang saw the look on her face and grinned, patting her consolingly. “Like I said. Everyone’s earned a party.”


End file.
